Leucia
Each country or political region has a number of cities located on the Map that will be metioned under their respective headers. These cities are only the most important or powerful cities within that region, but there are obviously smaller towns, hamlets, villages, etc. located throughout the regions. The capital city of each region is marked by a walled city on the Map. For information on the other world check out Usær. Dorius Dorius was the most powerful nation in Leucia shortly after its formation, and its position in power has been solidified since the Unification Era. Dorius is ruled by a form of Monarchy, with the Royal Family having near absolute power. However, the Royal Family often employs a form of parliament. Greybank The capital city of Dorius, Greybank is an ancient port city dating back to an old tribal town from the Age of Civilization. Greybank has close relations (especially due to trade) with the coastal merchant cities of Southcoast. Wembdal Being closest inland, Wembdal is Dorius' portal to the West and generally its first connection to Suldra, Iornys, Jakamo, Undessa, Delu, and Enossa. Alendar Falls Alendar Falls is Dorius' northernmost city and its port is Dorius' main connection to Thurelion and Frieghr. Barlo's Connection The newest city within Dorius, Barlo's Connection contains the revered link to Usær. Because of the diversity originally within Dorius and its connection to Usær, Barlo's Connection is possibly the most diverse town in the twin worlds. The Link The link from Barlo's Connection to Brightrock in Rhymel was a massive undertaking of nearly every nation in the Twin Worlds, spearheaded by Dorius and Rhymel. It is highly regulated on both ends, but there is an immense volumne of travel and trade that goes between the two cities. The link has mechanical transportation between the two cities (due to the anti-magic barrier that is native to Ashta's Dragons) as well as foot travel. Iornys Iornys is the second most powerful nation in Leucia and is renown for its arts and culture. Iornys is an aristocratic nation, ruled by multiple noble families who can trace their blood back to the beginning of the Age of Civilization. Fairwyn The capital of Iornys is a port city, but its main features are the works or sculpture, art, and architecture that inhabit the city. From gorgeous canals to white sandstone, marble, and ivory buildings, Fairwyn is regarded as the most beautiful city within the Twin Worlds. Fairwyn has strong trade relations with Wildehall and Hanawa. Lindellin On the edge of Crest Lake lies Lindellin, Iornys' waypoint to the nations in the south. Southcoast Southcoast is powerful almsot entirely due to its wealth. It has an abundance of precious goods, such as spices, gems, and exotic fruit. Southcoast is ruled by a council of Guild Leaders and plutocrats. Rosebay The capital of Southcoast, Rosebay has a plethora of luxuries that can be afforded by anymore, but mostly the rich. Most of the coin flowing through Rosebay comes from trade and tourism. Coins from all around Leucia and more recently Usær can be found in Rosebay. Cheaters, thieves, and dealbreakers are commonly hanged as a public spectacle, unless of course that criminal has wealth as within Rosebay your greatest ally is your wealth, and your greatest enemy is those who would take it from you. Seahaven Seahavens economy is driven by fishing and trade, particularly with Greybank. It has the largest fishing fleet in the Twin Worlds. Thurelion The political region of Thurelion is inhabited by the Dwarves of Leucia. They stay mostly within their mountain capital mining the rich seams of gold and precious gems. Those who wish to take away the lands or rich mines from the dwarves have always been met with fierce opposition. Thurelion is ruled by a council of elders from the multitude of dwarven clans and barring extremely rare exceptions do not allow other races to live within the region. Dwarven merchants are known to be honest and straightforward and when dealing with merchants from Soutcoast it is not uncommon for both sides come away frustrated with the other's methods. Thurelion's closest ally is Freighr. Ostborough The capital of the dwarves is located within the largest mountain range in Leucia (not including Ashta's dragons). The mountains contain the largest abundance of gems and precious metals in Leucia, which is Thurelion's main export. Ostborough ships its exports bound for Dorius and Freighr down the river to a way-port. The exports bound to other nations are transported via protected caravans. Northfort Northfort is the main import city within Thurelion and conducts large amount of trade with Dorius, Freighr, and Suldra. Freighr The northernmost land, Freighr feels the arctic cold of Winter almost year-round. Strength, loyalty, and honor are common tenets within the land. Freighr is ruled by a militaristic diarchy. Freighr's main export is lumber. Wildehall Although Frieghr consists mostly of smaller towns it does have a fairly large city for its capital. Being connected to the West Sea it has trade relations with Jakamo, Iornys, and Undessa. Gunnald Gunnald is another somewhat large city within Freighr that lies on the East Sea and its economy is based around trade with Thurelion and Dorius as well as being renown for its fleet of whaling vessels. Battle Kin A common upbringing in Freighr is being paired with another youth, as men and women are all regarded as having strength in combat, and growing up fighting as a pair. The pair grow to act as a single fighting entity with one wielding a two-handed shield and the other wielding a two-handed weapon. Training in martial prowess is the main education in Freighr and Battle Kin are apt fighters on their own, but are feared by most when paired together with their respective kin. The bond between Battle Kin goes above that of one's own family. It is the law of rule that only a Battle Kin can rule Freighr, and they must do so together. Jakamo The Jakamo Empire is situated on a peninsula that is mostly surrounded by dangerous rocks and reefs. Jakamo is known for its exotic architecture and geography as well as its precious jade and emeralds. The Jakamo Empire is ruled by an emperor who lives in the royal palace in Hanawa and delegates regions to imperial overseers. Hanawa The capital of Jakamo is reachable only via the water and has no written history of its creation. Hanawa has strong trade relations with Iornys. Yoichi The second largest city in the region is Jakamo's connection to Thurelion and Freighr as well as its closest ally, Undessa. Undessa Undessa is mainly covered in swamplands, and it towns and cities are often elevated by stilts. Historically the halflings of Undessa were a brutal race of cannibals, but modern day Undessa has outlawed cannibalism. Rumors have of secret cults that still participate in the dark act. Merrowmarsh Like most capitals Merrowmarsh is the largest city in the region due to its port. It has strong naval trade with Freighr and Jakamo as well as being one of the initial points of land trade from Thurelion. Delu The smallest nation in Leucia, Delu is ruled by a militaristic theocracy, the leader of which is often the head paladin of the Goddess of Perseverance and Mother of battle. Bushwyn Located where the Craelin River forks splits north into the Langweala River, Bushwyn has decent trade relations with Suldra and Southcoast. Enosa The second smallest nation in Leucia, Enosa is a nation that claimed independence from Iornys at the beginning of the Age of Enlightenment favoring martial prowess over art and culture. Regardless of their history, Enosa and Iornys keep one of the strongest alliances within the Twin Worlds. Faycrest The capital of Enosa lies on the edge of Crest Lake and has trade relations with Iornys through Lindellin, Suldra, Delu, and the southern part of Southcoast. Suldra A relatively large land, Suldra is mostly a mix of desert, savanna, and steppe. Suldra is comprised of many nomadic tribes and khanates. There are very few permanent settlements within Suldra, the largest being its capital Muglaad. Suldra's main exports include hides, ivory, and salt. Suldra is rumored to be a desolate landscape due to an ancient civilization that destroyed itself and despoiled the lands of Suldra through magic. Many living within Suldra are hesitant to accept magic or are outright aggressive towards those who display magical powers. Treasure hunters are not an uncommon sight in Suldra, but no pretense of protection is given to travelers and many succumb to the dangers of the desert or wandering tribes. The orcish Suldraani tribes of the desert are known for herding the largest flocks of goats in the region. The tribes are fiercely competitive with one another and there are often challenges between the tribes for tribute. A challenging tribe selects a dozen of the opposing tribes adult (but non-elderly) members to do battle, and vice versa. For this reason, those viewed as weak are often ostracized from their tribes in a culling process to prevent the lost of precious goats. Muglaad The permanent settlement of the largest and mightiest group of nomads in Suldra. All others within Suldra pay tribute to the Zija Khanate. Ogbomoza As the only port city in Suldra, it is the main economic area within the region and also has a fairly large fishing fleet.